Let's stay here
by WindyDragon
Summary: D and Leon are at a party, and Leon is watching D dancing with a woman. Getting bored to it, Leon goes to a balcony and D soon follows him. When D says he's cold, what will Leon do? Shounenai oneshot :D


**I'm sorry for being so lazy with writing in English.. but anyway, here's another fic about D and Leon. :D**

Leon was looking at D from a bit further. D was wearing a new kimono he'd had from his grandfather. It was as black as night and there were flame red roses on it, the kimono suit perfectly D's pitch black hair and pale skin. Leon had to admit the kimono looked great on him.

The only thing that was irritating him was that D was dancing with a woman.

They had come to the party some time ago, D and Leon, together and laughing. Leon could still remember D's smile when he saw Leon in his suit, ready to go. Even Chris had been staring at his brother looking a bit confused and admiring.

"You look great." D had said. "The other guests surely can't turn their eyes off of you."

Leon sighed. It was a warm evening, the scent of early spring was floating in the air. There were already bright stars shining in the sky, reflecting from the calm water of the lake like diamonds. A gentle wind was blowing inside from the open doors which led to a balcony. There was a slow dance song playing in the background, and so many pairs were dancing in rhythm with the music in their beautiful dresses.

The wind and the peace of the balcony made Leon go out, to the balcony which from he could see the lake and the stars in the sky. He was leaning to the parapet of the balcony and looking at the scenery beneath him. The song playing in the background changed to another, laughing could be heard from inside the building, but Leon didn't notice it.

Not before someone walked to him and touched his cheek asking: "Why are you standing out here all alone, my dear detective?"

"Well there's nothing for me to do inside." Leon answered turning around.

"Why aren't you being with the other guests?" D asked.

"Parties like these are not for me." Leon sighed. "I don't like them."

"You should go dancing. Many girl would be happy to dance with a guy as handsome as you."

Leon blushed. "Damn, talk whatever you want to. I don't like parties, unlike you seem to do."

D smirked and grabbed Leon's hand. "What, are you being jealous because I danced with a woman?"

Leon blushed even more and pulled his hand off of D's hand. "Of course not! Why would I be?"

"You just seemed to be." D answered smiling and walked a bit further from Leon, next to the parapet.

Leon took a side glance towards him. D was smiling a little, the wind rippled his night black hair and made him tremble with cold. The light of moon and stars was dancing in the silk of his kimono making it glitter, and his pale skin made him look more like a ghost than a human. He was leaning on the parapet and looking towards the lake.

"You know, I don't really like parties like this either." D said then suddenly. "If there are lots of people around, I soon start feeling uncomfortable."

"Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself a while ago." Leon remarked.

"I usually don't show my feelings to the others." D gave a laugh.

A cold gust of wind blew through the balcony making the trees in the garden sway. D stirred and wrapped his arms around himself like shielding against the wind.

"Are you cold?" Leon asked walking to him.

"Yeah, a bit. Kimono isn't a very warm suit after all." D admitted.

Leon wrapped his arms around D from behind him, making him surprise and blush. He wasn't cold anymore, however: Leon's body was warm compared to the cold evening of early spring. D lifted his hand onto Leon's arms.

"Still cold?" Leon asked silently.

"Not anymore." D answered, smiling. "Thank you."

For a while it was quiet. Leon stroked D's hair and suddenly kissed his neck. D surprised and turned around, and Leon's next kiss hit D's lips. Neither of them pulled away.

"Leon…" D whispered eyes closed.

"Let's stay here for a while." Leon said silently, pulling D tightly against himself. D wrapped his arms around Leon, and for a while they stayed silent. Then Leon kissed D again.

"You know, that kimono suits you." Leon whispered into D's ear. "It makes you look so cute…"

"Cute…?"

"So cute that I could eat you." Leon said kissing D's neck.

No one of the other guests noticed them. They kissed, without even feeling the coldness of the wind anymore. There were only the two of them now.

"I love you." Leon whispered.

**I wish I can get reviews :D**


End file.
